Kuroi Hikari, Shiroi Yami
by Cygna-hime
Summary: {Extreme twisted wrongness warning} A...new twist on all the Ryou/Bakura abuse stories. Read it; you might be surprised.
1. No mercy for the merciless

Kuroi Hikari, Shiroi Yami  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. Happy now? However...I have an imagination, and I'm not afraid to use it! Mwahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai (now there's a surprise). Angst, blood, beating people up.  
  
See, I had this idea...Ryou/Bakura torture fic...with a twist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boy stood over the trembling body of his other half, knife in hand. Idly tossing and catching it, he knelt and turned his victim over to look into his eyes.  
  
Muddy brown eyes stared up from a face wet with tears and blood. The pale figure bending over him was his worst nightmare given form, the self he couldn't control. He struggled weakly, trying to escape the cold gaze of his destruction. He screamed as the dagger plunged into his flesh yet again.  
  
He made no sound, just coldly withdrawing his dagger. The wound healed almost instantly; inside their souls nothing but the pain lasted.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you," he said icily, "This is my life. I may permit you to do what you must, but I still control you. You are mine."  
  
~*Yami Bakura's POV*~  
  
I don't understand. I am the Yami, I am the darkness. I was supposed to be in control of my Hikari and myself. So why am I the terrified one?  
  
I want to go back. Back to the time before time, or back to the waiting in the darkness. I liked that darkness. It never hurt me, it took care of me. I belong in the darkness, away from the searing light.  
  
Just my luck. I'm stuck with the only psychotic Hikari in the world. Malik's dark side is happy with his Hikari; even the thrice-accursed Pharaoh is better of than I am. It's NOT FAIR!!!  
  
Life's not fair. I know this; I learned in a hard school. Life's a game of senet, and your opponent holds all the pieces. You take what's thrown at you, and hope to get away with no less than you had. One of my Hikari's books had something like that. "In the fight between you and the world, back the world." That's the way it is for people like me.  
  
It's easy for that Pharaoh to gloat and say you have to be merciful. He's always on top, he was born that way. And I-I'm doomed to be on the bottom. There's no room for mercy here. Even his lordship the high-and-mighty never implied that his celestial mercy applied to me. Oh, he'd dress it up in pretty words, but it comes out the same: No mercy for the merciless. Or the murderer. Or the thief.  
  
I can see them, what they think. When I appear, their faces change. I'm not deserving of their mercy. Do they know what the justice our Pharaoh dispenses in such large measure did? It ripped families apart long ago, his ultimate fairness. It killed me once, and now...I've been sent on so it can kill me again.  
  
Why can't they see?? I wonder if one or two of them suspects that when Ryou shows up with cuts and bruises, they're the ones I felt. They-all of them- think I beat him. Nothing could be further from the truth, but they all are determined to see me as the villain.  
  
No, not all. Sometimes, I see that boy Jonouchi looking at my Hikari strangely, out of the corner of his eye. Maybe-just maybe-he sees something a little off. That boy knows, somehow, that something's off with Ryou's story. If only he knew...If only anyone knew. Even the Pharaoh, looking beyond what he's ready to believe for once in his lives. It would be-more bearable-if someone understood.  
  
I can't stop being myself, the self I've projected for all of them to see. If they knew, if they even believed, they would pity me. I don't want their pity. I'd prefer hatred. Then I know where I stand, even if I loathe it.  
  
Gods, I hate him. He's everything I am stood on its head; caring on the outside, cruel on the inside. He fools them with my cunning, wears a mask the opposite of the one I wear. And our masks are so perfect, you can't see around them. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I wish-I wish he would go away and leave me in peace! I wish he were dead, or I was dead, or we both were dead. But I can't lift a finger to challenge him. I take his beatings without defending myself, I let the world see what they want to, and all I ask-  
  
All I ask is that he never ask me to tell him how I feel.  
  
Because then, I would tell him that I love him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin du Chapitre 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now you know what I was getting at. Incidentally, the title, 'Kuroi Hikari, Shiroi Yami' means 'Black Light, White Darkness', which was the closest my faulty Japanese could get to what I want to say. Aren't I strange when I get hold of a new type of plot?  
  
Bakura: Why do I have to spend this entire chapter angsting?  
  
Because. Ryou gets next chapter.  
  
Yes, there's more! In fact, if you leave favorable reviews (wink wink nudge nudge) I might even conclude it with plot and dialogue and everything! 


	2. How easy it is

Kuroi Hikari, Shiroi Yami Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I DO own this plot. Get your own!  
  
Warning: This is a dark, depressing, violent, shounen-ai-full story. If any of the above things bother you, I did warn you!  
  
I had a thought. And then it took me over. I have been taken over by my dark side!!!!!  
  
Bakura: And we can tell the difference how, exactly?  
  
Shaddup. Anyway, this fic actually has a plot, which is an improvement over most of my others! The English project is over, so now I can write some more!  
  
Oh, Falling Into Darkness is still on hiatus until...until I think of a way to write the last chapter. Okay?  
  
~*Ryou's POV*~  
  
It's cold. It's always cold here. This is where I belong. Where the dead are.  
  
Nobody can come here but me. I like that. Not even that damn dark side of mine. Hah! He's not so dark as everyone thinks he is. If the silly people I call 'friends' could see him cowering in fear...of me!  
  
I like that. The power...It's addictive. It's fun to see my darker half soaked in blood. H looks so like me, but he's not. I like to see my own face full of pain. He wanted to take over my life. Well, he knows now that this life is mine, and he is only my shadow.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I hurt him so much. Why do I find the sight of his eyes pleading with me so exhilarating? His chocolate eyes, melting orbs...I wonder if they taste like chocolate. Maybe I'll find out one of these days...Heh. It won't kill him. They'll grow back.  
  
Nobody knows about my true self. They see the bruises and think my so- called Yami gave them to me. They have no idea...And no matter how much I want to tell them, show them that I'm not the soft, gentle boy they think me, I can't let them find out. They would shun me, and look at me like a monster.  
  
Besides, I know my other self doesn't want them to know. He's more like me than I want to admit. I know he's afraid of their pity, as much as I am afraid of their loathing. So we have our own masks. I've been wearing mine so long I couldn't take it off if I wanted to. And Yami...well, he's been wearing that mask longer than I have.  
  
Wouldn't it be funny if we switched masks some day? Maybe they'd understand then that I'm not a wimp, that I actually like blood. Someday, perhaps.  
  
Until then, my other self is all the entertainment I need. The way his blood runs over his arms, how his hair never gets dirty no matter what I do, the look in his eyes when I drive a knife into his body, I don't need anything else.  
  
I wonder what he would say if he knew how I thought of him. If I walked into his soul room and told him. Or just kissed him. Bah! He'll never see me as anything other than a tormentor. And I-  
  
I don't want him to know how easy it is to love him.  
  
~*Regular POV*~  
  
Ryou clattered down the stairs and out the door. Pasting a smile on his face, he walked to school in a pinkish daze....  
  
The knife was back at his house, hidden. There had been no time for it that morning, what with school and all. A few minutes in their soul rooms with his bare hands had sufficed, and Ryou was willing to smile for real, despite the several bruises and cuts that had somehow been transferred onto his own body. It didn't matter.  
  
Yuugi caught up with Ryou at the doors, and smiled brightly. "Ohayou Gozaimas'!" He was his usual, genki self. Ryou just smiled in response and followed him up to their classroom.  
  
There, Ryou set his books down on his desk, wincing involuntarily as a bruise on his arm pressed against the desk's sharp corner. Of course, it would have been too much to expect Yuugi not to notice. He was there in a second, pushing up Ryou's sleeve.  
  
"Are you okay? Oh-" Yuugi's breath caught at the sight of the purple and green bruise on Ryou's wrist. "What happened?"  
  
"I hit my arm on a chair." was all Ryou would answer. Jonouchi made a noise best described as a snort.  
  
"Sure you did. And I suppose the chair in question just happened to leave the marks of four fingers and a thumb?" Ryou forced himself to look guilty and stammer.  
  
"Well, I-" Yuugi cut him off, his purple eyes serious.  
  
"Ryou, answer me truly. Is your dark side doing this to you?" It was all Ryou could do to keep from laughing. Instead, he faked a guarded look.  
  
"N-no, of course not!" He stammered just the right amount, let just the right amount of trepidation show in his eyes that nobody would believe his words. Anzu stopped staring out of the window and knelt down in front of him so she could look him in the eyes where he sat at his desk.  
  
"Ryou, if he is, you should tell us. We're your friends, we want to help you any way we can. That's what friends do." Ryou saw the boys all making faces as if they were about to throw up, and he really could not blame them. He stifled the maniacal laughter that threatened to overpower him, and said quietly,  
  
"Thank you for your concern. But I'm fine. Honest!" Ryou buried his face in his arms, as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. Yuugi-tachi looked at him anxiously for a moment, then looked away and resumed their conversations. All except Jonouchi, who stared at Ryou long and hard before Yuugi's voice called him back to reality.  
  
"Katsuya Jonouchi? Hello? Are you there?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, what were you saying? I spaced out for a minute."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin du Chapitre 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lookies! Dialogue! And Ryou being pro-subtle! Heh heh. The shounen-ai creation machine is officially in operation. All hail Cygna-hime, monarch of weird plot devices!!!  
  
Ryou: I hate you, you know that, right?  
  
Join the club. You can print up little badges that say, "I hate fangirls and all they stand for". Hermione will help.  
  
Bakura: Huh? What?  
  
Obscure HP reference. Don't bother your pretty little heads about it; just get ready for the next chapter. And Ryou, you preferred being a dishrag, maybe?  
  
Ryou: *sigh* Point taken.  
  
Reviews are my lifeblood, I use flames on Anzu and Lana, and more of this story is coming Real Soon Now. And the 'chocolate' thing is a product of my annoyance at people describing characters' eyes.  
  
Oh, official translation time: Kuroi:Black Shiroi:White Hikari:Light Yami: Dark (ness) Ohayou Gozaimas': Good morning (polite). It's really gozaimasu, but I've never heard it said that way, which is what the apostrophe is for. -Tachi: Basically, referring to a group. 'Yuugi-tachi' refers to 'Yuugi and others'. Okies? Ja ne minna-san! (Bye everyone!) 


End file.
